Obito Uchiha
"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!" Summary Obito Uchiha (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his teammate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with reality, and he inherited Madara's plan to create an ideal world. Resurfacing under the names of Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and Madara Uchiha himself, Obito subtly took control of the Akatsuki, using them as a means to advance his machinations, eventually going public and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, towards the war's conclusion, Obito had a change of heart and, as atonement, sacrificed his life to save the same world he sought to replace. Kid Obito Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Stabs the enemy Iwa Nin before he can react. Kakashi and Obito are able to outmaneuver the enemy Iwa jonin. Tosses Kakashi out of the way of a boulder falling on him. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Survives the collapsing of the cave. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Tracks down Rin after she is kidnapped. Powers and Abilities: Can use Body Flicker for a temporary speed boost. His Fire Release is able to stop multiple projectiles. After activating his Sharingan, he is able to stab the invisible enemy. Can detect genjutsu in others with his Sharingan. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Pre-War Obito Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Kamuis through Sasuke's blitz. Kamuis through Naruto's surprise attack. Easily dispatches of Naruto's clones. Avoids all of the attacks from the Konoha ninja with ease. Reaches Sasuke with Kamui. Dodges Naruto's Rasengan. Pulls Sasuke out of the Dust Release before Onoki can kill Sasuke. Casually Kamuis as Ay tries to attack and sends Sasuke and Karin to the Kamui Dimension. Torune and Foo are too slow to keep up with Obito. Kamuis Foo by just distracting him by throwing his arm at him. Escapes the range of Danzos sealing jutsu. Kills Hiruzen's wife and kidnaps Naruto before anyone can realize. Kamuis through Minato's kunai attack. Kamuis himself and Konan from the explosive blast she set up. Strength Feats: Blocks Suigestu's attack casually with one arm. Kamuis as Sasuke tries to blitz him. Rips his arm off after purposely letting himself get infected to grab Torune. Stabs a pipe he somehow got through Konan's chest. Either chokes Konan to death or snaps her neck. Durability Feats: Tanks Amaterasu burning him for a moment. Survives being slammed into the ground by the Rasengan. Takes the blast that Konan's explosives. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Kamui lets him avoid attacks by teleporting his body to the Kamui Dimension. Either through Kamui or some other means, he was able to plant land mines across a forest ground. Avoids C0 with Kamui. Kamuis through Shino's bug attack. Escapes the Konoha ninja by Kamuing to the Kamui dimension. Kamuis the Amaterasu off of himself. Kamuis out of Yamato's Wood Release. Anything in his Kamui Dimension can be pulled out by him. Kamuid through the barrier around Kushina's birth hideout. Quickly prepares Kushina for the extraction of Kurama from Kushina. Frees Kurama from Kushina, taking control of Kurama with genjutsu. Summons Kurama after it he is under his control. Kamuis through Minato's charge, using chains to try to catch him. Takes control of Yagura's mind while he was Mizukage. When Konan unleashes her trap that kills Obito, so he uses the other Sharingan he has from another Uchiha to use Izanagi. Gear: Has dozens of Sharingan stored for use. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Defeats Isobu off-screen. War Arc Obito Destructive Power Feats: The Two-Tails was able to destroy a building with her fire attack. The Tailed Beasts use Tailed Beast Bombs at the same time, destroying multiple mountains. The combined Tailed Beast Bomb is able to almost match Kurama, creating a massive explosion. When Gyuki tries to destroy the Gedo Mazo, Obito creates a barrier of fire that burns Gyuki's hand. Uses his Fire Release to create a giant vortex of fire. Creates a massive blast of Fire Release that covers much Shinobi Alliance, despite it failing. Speed Feats: Sneaks up on an army of ninja and summons the Gedo Mazo before anyone can even realize he is there. Continues to casually kamui through attacks from fodder. Kamuis himself and the Amber Purification Jar before the Gedo Mazo can land it's attack. Dodges Killer Bee's attacks with his Paths. Gets close enough to Naruto to burn his cheek with Roshi. Han knocks Naruto back as Roshi is in CQC. Kamuis through the ground to avoid Gyuki's attack. Lands a few hits on Naruto, allowing him close in for his attack. Kamuis through Guy's surprise attack. Blocks Naruto from attacking the Gedo Mazo. Kamuis through Naruto's attacks. Continues to Kamui through attacks from Naruto. Kicks away the kunai Kakashi throws at him as he Kamuis through the attacks. Catches Guy's nunchakus and kamuis through Naruto's rasengan. Kamuis through Naruto's attack. Kamuis through Kakashi's wall and then stabs him before he can dodge, Kamuing him to the Kamui dimension. Kamuis Kakashi before he is tossed into him. Dodges multiple shinobi trying to attack him, Kamuing away. Kakashi and Obito Kamui each other to the Kamui dimension. Keeps up with Kakashi in CQC. Strength Feats: Matches Naruto in a headbutt. Han is able to knock Naruto back and Yugito is able to knock Killer Bee back. Kokuo pierces Gyuki with it's horns, the other Jinchuuriki able to damage Naruto and Killer Bee. Goku knocks Naruto, Guy, and Kakashi back. Goku throws Gyuki over himself. Disperses a KCM Naruto clone. Knocks Naruto with the Uchiha Gunbai. Durability Feats: Tanks a Rasengan to the shoulder. Tanks a Rasengan to the face. Tanks a headbutt from Naruto. Takes being punched around by Kakashi. The combined efforts of the Shinobi Army do not disturb them to any real extent. Takes having his heart destroyed as Kakashi's Lightning Release kunai destroys his chest. Survives having his chest split open by Minato. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Uses the Six Paths of Pain to use the Edo Jinchuuriki as Paths. Roshi creates a volley of Lava Release attacks. Yagura creates a mirror that makes a copy of whoever is in the reflection. Utakata can create bubbles that pop with large explosions. Fuu uses a technique to obscure vision with blinding light. Yugito can extend her nails into claws. The Six Paths of Obito have shared vision, a common ability of Paths. Yugito can fire out homing missiles made of fire. The combination of Rinnegan and Sharingan gives great advantages in battle, especially in keeping track of enemies. Can restrain the Tailed Beasts with Demonic Statue Chains, forcing them to change forms. Saiken spews out a mist that kills living material in only a moment. Seals Goku in the Gedo Mazo as he is freed from control. Seals all the other Tailed Beasts after they are freed from his control. Kamuis away from Naruto's attack and then appears from below him. Summons giant shurikens from the Kamui dimension, slicing apart Gyuki's tentacle. Uses the Demonic Statue Chains attached to large blades to restrain Gyuki. Summons more giant shurikens from the Kamui dimension. Partially holds back Naruto with his Wood Release. Breaks free from Ino's Kurama boosted possession. Despite everyone's attempts to stop the next move, he successfully becomes Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails. Gear: The Uchiha Gunbai blocks attacks and sends them back as blast. Weaknesses: Another Kamui user can attack him in Kamui. Other Feats: Resists Madara's control to allow himself to become the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki. Berserker Obito Destructive Power Feats: Pierces an Iwa ninja with multiple tree branches with a single try, turning their insides into wood. Speed Feats: Kamuis as three Iwa ninja try to stab him. Strength Feats: Cracks the wall with his punch. Destroys the large entrance to the cave with his punch. Kicks three Iwa ninja with one kick, seemingly snapping their necks. Knocks back an enemy ninja by using a wood javelin, piercing him in the process. Beats an enemy ninja until he is nothing more than a mess of blood. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Despite attacking the Iwa ninja in front of him, his Wood Release also kills the nearby Iwa ninja. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Kamuis as the Iwa ninja try to hit him with shurikens. Kamuis through multiple ninja, then uses a spear of wood to pierce an enemy ninja, then turning his insides into wood as it expands. Sprouts multiple trees from the ground, turning the enemy ninja into separated pieces of viscera raining their blood everywhere. Gear: Wears Tobi Zetsu as armor, boosting his physicals. Weaknesses: Other Feats: First Form Ten Tails Jinchuuriki Obito Destructive Power Feats: Attacks Hiruzen with Truth Seeker Orbs, leaving nothing but his legs behind. His Truth Seeker Orb implosion destroys everything nearby, the radius making Gamakichi look tiny in comparison. Speed Feats: Blitzes Hashirama and Tobirama. His fight with Hashirama and Tobirama is so fast that Naruto can't keep up. Hiruzen is unable to stop Obito as Obito closes in and destroys his entire upper body. Kicks Minato and his Shadow Clone back. Blitzes Naruto and Sasuke. Strength Feats: Destroys Hashirama's Gracious Deity Gates. Tears apart the Four Red Yang Formation. Tears Hashirama and Tobirama in half. Durability Feats: No-sells Tandem Paper Bombs. Tanks having half his body blown off. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Truth Seeker Orbs attack like Dust Release, attacking on the atomic level, they tear through the Shuriken Shadow Clones with no trouble. Can now elongate his body. Continues to elongate himself, and he can shoot his Truth Seeker Orbs away and cause them to explode. Gear: Weaknesses: Is not in full control of himself or the Ten Tails power in this form. Other Feats: Second Form Ten Tails Jinchuuriki Obito Destructive Power Feats: Slices through Minato's kunai and then his arm with ease. His TBBs create a massive blast that reaches into the atmosphere. Speed Feats: Blocks Amaterasu as it is coming at him. Is too fast for Naruto and Sasuke, weaving through their attacks. Strength Feats: Smacks back both Naruto and Minato in their Kurama avatars. His TSOs hold back both Naruto's Kurama Avatar and Sasuke's Sage Susano'o, pile driving them into the ground and destroying their avatars. Durability Feats: Blocks the explosion from his TSO. No-sells the combined Amaterasu-Rasenshuriken attack. Tanks the Sage Rasengan attack. Blocks the Ten Tails TBBs with ease. His TSO cracks but stops Minato and Naruto's Massive Rasengan. Blocks Naruto's and Sasuke's attacks from their avatars. Takes the attack from the Majestic Attire but is left vulnerable. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: The TSOs are able to simply move the Amaterasu fires away. Can use the TSOs to heal himself. Summons a Ten Tails tree that creates multiple Ten Tails TBBs, then uses Six Red Yang Formation to trap everyone in the blast zone. Unleashes the God Tree, subjugating much of the Shinobi Alliance and taking their chakra. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Extraction Obito Destructive Power Feats: His Truth Seeker Orbs returned, he is able to stab Madara through the chest. Speed Feats: Kamuis through Madara's grab. Blocks Madara's Truth Seeker Orbs. Kamuis Sakura out of the Kamui dimension before Madara can attack. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Survives having the Tailed Beasts extracted from his body. Stamina Feats: Has enough chakra to revive Madara. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Resists Black Zetsu from leaving his body. Takes a piece of the One Tails and Eight Tails chakra from Madara. Kakashi and Obito Kamui Obito to the Kamui dimension before he is hit with a TSO. Gives Naruto the Tailed Beasts chakra. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: DMS Obito Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Kamuis himself, Sakura, and a Naruto clone before Kaguya can close her rift, faster than Naruto. Gets in the way of the Ash Bone that is going to kill Naruto, Kamuing away the one heading for Kakashi. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Returns himself, Sakura, and Sasuke to the ice dimension after having to multiple rifts. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Follows Kaguya as she teleports through dimensions, bringing a Naruto clone and Sakura with him. Connects to the network of dimensions that Kaguya has. Beyond the grave, he is able to give Kakashi his Sharingans and Six Paths power. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References